Les malheurs de Ron
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: C'est toujours à ce pauvre Ron que les pires choses arrivent. Qu'a-t-il fait pour que le ciel se venge ainsi sur lui ! OS écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : canard , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note** : je fais une petite entorse à l'œuvre de JKR, Fred et Georges sont à poudlard alors qu'ils sont censés ne pas y être.

* * *

« Pourquoi Harry…hein…pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais. Tu n'as qu'a lui demander. Et demande lui d'arrêtre si ça te dérange tant. »

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta le rouquin comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

« Parce que tu cancanes peut-être. » Ricana Ginny tandis qu'Hermione tournait la tête pour masquer le fou-rire qui commençait à monter.

« Tu..tu…espèce de… » Begaya Ron alors que ses oreilles prenaient une jolie teinte vermeille.

« Tu ne sais plus parler Ron-Ron, ah non c'est vrai maintenant. »

« N'ose même pas Ginevra Weasley. » S'écria Ron alors que Ginny et Hermione éclataient franchement de rire et que même Harry ne pouvait plus contenir l'hilarité qu'il avait tant bien que mal contenue.

Visiblement contrarié par l'indifférence de ses amis et de sa sœur qui ne voulaient pas compatir, il croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil rouge en les maudissant intérieurement, lui et _elle._

Bientôt, Hermione se remit à son dernier livre en date et Harry et Ginny se remirent à se becoter et se peloter comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Trop perturbé et énervé, Ron ne pensa même pas à les réprimander, ni à paraitre écœuré. Il était trop occupé à la maudire elle et ses idées débiles et saugrenues.

Ruminant ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver ses frères jumeaux, qui avaient tout deux un immense sourire collé sur le visage. Fred s'installa sur le bras du fauteuil de Ron alors que Georges s'appuyait sur le dossier.

« Alors petit caneton, on fait du boudin ? »

« Tu l'as dit Georges, il est malheureux sans sa petite cane. »

« Et Fred ne parlait pas de la canne en bois, tu n'en a pas encore besoin…enfin, je crois. »

« La ferme bande de débiles. »

« Tu as entendu ça Fred ? Ronnie Caneton nous traite de débile. »

« J'ai entendu Georges. Comme c'est dommage qu'il soit irrespecteux avec nous… »

« Alors que nous allions justement lui offrir un petit cadeau… »

« Pour le consoler. »

Ron fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu pendant quelques secondes, puis sa curiosité l'emporta.

« Et c'est quoi votre cadeau ? »

« Ah…il n'est pas sourd. »

« C'est un petit cadeau pour faire plaisir à notre frérot préféré. »

Son sourire malicieux toujours collé au visage, Fred plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un petit paquet qu'il tendit à Ron. Celui-ci se débattit contre le scotch, sans remarquer que les jumeaux prenaient discrètement la tangente.

Un cri retenti, alors que Ron avait enfin enlevé le papier et Harry et Ginny repartirent dans une crise de rire, suivit par quelque uns de leurs camarades Gryffondors présents à ce moment-là dans la salle commune.

Fred se baissa pour éviter le canard en plastique violet que Ron venait de lui lancer à la tête et tapa dans la main de Georges alors que Ron hurlait « en plus je _déteste_ le violet »

Ce dernier en avait plus qu'assez. Bien décidé a échapper aux moqueries de ses camarades, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons. Il n'eut pas le temps de parcourir la moitié du chemin.

.

« Mon canaaaaaaaaaaard ! »

Le cri strident résonna dans toute la salle commune et Ron eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva quasiment étouffé par des bras qui se serraient autour de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas faire un geste alors qu'une bouche lui plantait pleins de baisers fièvreux sur tout le visage.

« Mon canard en guimauve, tu m'as tellement manqué. C'était tellement long d'aller à la volière et de revenir. J'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un mois. Je t'ai manqué mon canard à moi. »

« Oui Lavande. » Marmonna Ron cramoisi en tentant d'ignorer le ricanement et les rires francs qui retentissaient autour de lui. Il aperçut Fred et Georges qui imitaient la scène et il ne savait pas qui des jumeaux ou de Lavande il avait le plus envie de tuer.

« Tu m'écoutes mon canard ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui ça fait 43 jours que nous sommes ensemble ! je t'ai écrit un petit quelque chose pour l'occasion. »

Une voix intérieure – celle de la survie – criait à Ron de s'enfuir mais ses pieds ne voulaient pas bouger et il resta là à observer sa petite-amie complètement hystérique avec en arrière plan, le rictus moqueur de Ginny et l'air narquois d'Hermione.

.

« Mon canard.

Tes cheveux sont aussi doux que les plumes d'un colvert.

Ta voix résonne à mes oreilles comme de doux coins-coins.

Je rêve de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi à voguer sur une mare.

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et j'espère de toute mon âme qu'un jour nous règnerons sur notre propre basse-cour. »

.

Lavande termina sa tirade avec un sourire ému et la salle commune explosa littéralement de rire. Hermione se pencha vers Ginny et Harry, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait et dit « Ça ne rimait même pas. Je n'ai jamais entendu un texte aussi pathétique. »

Humilié, Ron choisit finalement la seule solution qu'il lui restait. La fuite. Il contourna Lavande sans se soucier d'elle et se monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé dans le drotoir des garçons, il se précipita vers la malle d'Harry. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve la cape d'invisibilité. Il allait vivre caché jusqu'à la fin des temps parce que plus jamais il ne pourrait faire face à Lavande et ses surnoms. Mon canard ! Et pourquoi pas mon crapaud pendant qu'elle y était ?

* * *

Oui j'ai un problème avec mes fins je le sais, je la trouve trop abrupte celle-ci mais je ne savais pas comment terminer autrement.

Désolée pour les fautes, en une heure je n'ai pas le temps de me relire comme il faut.

Les bénéfices des reviews sont reversés à la SALE (et Ron pourra garder ses rares gallions parce qu'Herm' ne l'embêtera plus) so...reviewez


End file.
